pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Van Wyck Brooks
, 1909]] Van Wyck Brooks (b. Plainfield, New Jersey, February 16, 1886; d. Bridgewater, Connecticut, May 2, 1963) was an American poet, literary critic, biographer, and historian. Life Born at Plainfield, New Jersey, Brooks was educated at Harvard University from which he graduated in 1908. He was a long-time resident of Bridgewater, Connecticut, which built a town library wing in his name. Although a decade-long fund-raising effort seemed to fail and was abandoned in 1972, a miserly hermit in Los Angeles with no connection to Bridgewater surprised the town by leaving money for the library in his will. With $210,000 raised, the library addition went up in 1980.Burnham Public Library Web site, Library History Web page, accessed May 4, 2009 Writing Among his works, the book The Ordeal of Mark Twain, published in 1920, analyzes the literary progression of Samuel L. Clemens and attributes shortcomings, which are debatable, to Clemens' mother and wife. In 1953 he published his excellent translation from French of the 1920 biography of Henry Thoreau by Leon Bazalgette titled "Henry Thoreau Bachelor of Nature". The masterpiece of his literary career was a series of studies entitled Makers and Finders, which chronicled the development of American literature during the long 19th century. Brooks' reputation rested on the dexterity with which he embroidered elaborate biographical detail into brilliant anecdotal prose. Recognition In 1937, Brooks received the Pulitzer Prize in history for The Flowering of New England. In 1944, Brooks was on the cover of Time Magazine.Time.com Awards * 1938: Goldmedaille des Limited Editions Club * 1944: Carey Thomas Award for The World of Washington Irving * 1946: Goldmedal of National Institute of Arts and Letters (American Academy of Arts and Letters) * 1953: Theodore Roosevelt Distinguished Service Medal * 1954: Huntington Hartford Foundation Award * 1957: Secondary Education Board Award for Helen Keller: Sketch for a Portrait Honorary degrees Doctor of Letters: * Boston University * Bowdoin College * Columbia University * Dartmouth College * Fairleigh Dickinson University * Harvard University * Northeastern Illinois University * Tufts University * Union College * University of Pennsylvania Doctor of Humane Letters: * Northwestern University Publications *''Verses by Two Undergraduates'' (by Van Wyck Brooks and John Hall Wheelock). n.p., 1905. * 1908: The Wine of the Puritans: A Study of Present-Day America * 1913: The Malady of the Ideal: Senancour, Maurice de Guérin, and Amiel * 1914: John Addington Symonds: A Biographical Study * 1915: The World of H.G. Wells * 1915: America's Coming of Age * 1920: The Ordeal of Mark Twain * 1925: The Pilgrimage of Henry James * 1932: The Life of Emerson * 1934: Three Essays on America * 1936: The Flowering of New England, 1815-1865 (Makers and Finders) * 1940: New England: Indian Summer, 1865-1914 (Makers and Finders) * 1941: Opinions of Oliver Allston * 1941: On Literature Today * 1944: The World of Washington Irving (Makers and Finders) * 1947: The Times of Melville and Whitman (Makers and Finders) * 1948: A Chilmark Miscellany * 1952: The Confident Years: 1885-1915 (Makers and Finders) * 1952: Makers and Finders: A History of the Writer in America, 1800-1915 * 1953: The Writer in America * 1953: Henry Thoreau Bachelor of Nature by Leon Bazalgette-translated by Van Wyck Brooks * 1954: Scenes and Portraits: Memoirs of Childhood and Youth (An Autobiography) * 1955: John Sloan: A Painter's Life * 1956: Helen Keller: Sketch for a Portrait * 1957: Days of the Phoenix: The Nineteen-Twenties I Remember (An Autobiography) * 1958: The Dream of Arcadia: American Writers and Artists in Italy, 1760-1915 * 1958: From a Writer's Notebook * 1959: Howells: His Life and World * 1961: From the Shadow of the Mountain: My Post-Meridian Years (An Autobiography) * 1962: Fenollosa and His Circle: With Other Essays in Biography * 1965: An Autobiography See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links Category:1886 births Category:1963 deaths Category:People from Plainfield, New Jersey Category:American literary critics Category:Pulitzer Prize for History winners Category:Humanism Category:Harvard University alumni Category:American historians Category:Historians of the American West Category:Historians of the United States